Conventionally, as a process for producing a sputtering target, there is a process mentioned in JP 09-143707 A (Patent Document 1). In this process for producing a sputtering target, hot isostatic pressing capable of applying isotropic pressing (hot isotropic pressing process: hot isostatic press (HIP)) is applied to thereby diffusion-bond a target material to a backing plate material, thus producing a sputtering target.